Untitled please Help!
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Things have gotten well with Christine and Erik From the ALW Movie I decided to alternate the end! but problems come when murders are happening and a strange new foe comes in, with thrist of blood and an enemy of his own fears. R
1. Summary

Untitled, Please Help!

**Blue Kitsune**: I'm writing a new crossover with POTO and…VAN HELSING! (Squeal, love the movie, hate the end! Deciding to change ending and well you read along to see) So if anyone has a good idea for a title for this said story, please let me know and I shall have a poll taken by others and declare one the winner. Please read and review.

_**Summary**_:

Things seem to be well for Christine and Erik (I decided that the ending suck in movie and made up my own which I shall later post sometime soon hopefully.) They are living in bliss together and as a year goes by the Opera house is rebuild and Christine is the prima donna once more. Also Raoul and Meg are a couple (Couldn't feel too bad for these two, kay) But as thing seem to go well, a trial of horror comes in.

Murders. Of young girls, slashed and drained of blood, some disappearing and authorities are wondering who the culprit is. The girls of the murders are ones from the Opera House. Christine has some curiosity guess as to whether she wouldn't dare to believe Erik could be the one, but the past seem very dark and she has learned very little of it. Could Erik be killing these women? And what makes matters worse, another man seems to fallen for Christine and wants her. He'd do anything to have her.

Even kill those that stand in his way…


	2. Midnight Terror

Chapter One:

_**Midnight Terror**_

It was a foggy cold night in Paris, the streets were isolated of its normalnumber of passersby and shops were closed till morning light came. A feeling of uneasiness and dread seem to preoccupy one person as she walked the deserted street alone, wrapping the thin shawl around her shoulders and breathing in the bitterness of the cold.

Quiet nights like this always seem to lead to fearful and unimaginitive dangers as only a woman could understand when men who would dare and show their true masks appear only in the dead of night.

Where they would be the true beast. Monster in lament's terms.

_Don't be thinkin' like that Carla_, the woman scolded herself for even thinking such foolish things. There was no one else out but she and it was very close to passing midnight.

The Witch's hour.

The Devil's clock.

_Damn, damn, damn! Dammit all!_ She cursed herself of her own forgetfulness. Her mother, God let her rest in peace, would have scowled her for the stupidity she had for not realizing of the time and of the late awareness of what happened that late at night.

_You always have your head in the clouds, always forgetting… and so on until Carla would pretend not to listen and only made her mother angrier._ And as always the past would haunt her for some things like this. All she did was stayed too long at a friend's home for a small chat and had forgotten the time to when she was to return home.

_My bloody fault to not seeing it was past the time and not finding a carriage, why do these things happen to me!_

"Bloody Hell!" She scowled, walking with a small, firm pace as she tried to see the way through the lit lanterns along the sidewalk and heading down to her street. She was so lost in her own thoughts, muttering curses under her breath. With little to be aware of, as to thinking only as the night music of crickets and brawling from bars aside, she did not hear the distinct sound of another's following hers.

After passing the bars along, she soon realized that all the noises seem to have stopped.

It was quiet, _too quiet_.

It was distinctively quiet that she soon heard the _clip-clap_ of shoe walking along in the street. Following her exact pace.

_Clip-Clap_

_Clip-Clap_

She thought for a moment someone was coming along as well on this night, a drunkard or some passing fellow going for a midnight stroll. She stopped and she heard no more of the footstep and when she turned her head slightly, she saw no one there. Nothing but the illumining fog, which continue to enroll the whole street.

_Odd_, she thought as she walked once again the road. Then she heard it again.

_Clip-Clap_

_Clip-Clap_

Those footstep, matching hers, and clipping clapping on the gravel walkway, and were following with simple ease as if this were a mere child's play.

_Clip-Clap_

_Clip-Clap_

She quickened her pace and he followed suit, she realized that something wasn't right and she turned to see no one behind. But still she heard those footsteps coming, only they kept at a slow pace. A pace that told it was waiting and following like a cat after a mouse, waiting until it reaches a dead end.

_Clip-Clap_

_Clip-Clap_

Run! She thought, and she did as she ran right away and tried to lose the stranger. Whether this man were a stalker or psycho, she did not wish to know, all she wanted was to get the Hell away from this…this thing!

She zigzagged down corridors, running past alleys until she made a left on one where she thought would at least allow her to cut another corner again. She did two on right, then one on another left, knocking anything down just to slow the person's path. Soon she reached another and then allowed herself to rest against the wall of the nearest block. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, her lungs breathing hard and exhausted from the run.

But she did not hear the footsteps. She heard nothing. Only the sound of a mewling cat and the faint sigh of the wind.

_Thank the blessed lord_, she sighed and leaned again as she regained her composition. Just when she thought it was safe, she heard something. Something that seem to make her dread in her worse fears than anything she imagined in her entire life.

Clapping.

Someone was clapping and it only took one guess who it was.

"Bravo, bravo _Carla_…surprised you are to think you can escape, to escape me," She heard the stranger let out a hollow chuckle at her vain attempt, "but let me assure you madam, you can run but never could you **hide** from **_someone_**…. **_like me_**." Carlacould seethe shadow of the man on the wall and saw the image changing right before her eyes, morphing into some huge winged creature andas she turned around,she let loose one last scream before the thing plunged down on her and silencing her forever with its fangs.

Killing her in an instant...of pure fear and terror.

Her eyes wide and stone frozen as death consumed her, soul and all.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well how was it? Can you very well guess who it was? There'll be more to come soon if anyone else like this. Please let me know. 


	3. Disasters News

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok so far I got a couple of very interesting titles and I like to thank those for doing that as well as reading my story. I will post up a 'title poll' where people shall decide what title sounds good and which it will become the winner. Please enjoy and write your titles as well to let me have one for this story. Read and review.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

_**Disasters News**_

Inside the office of the Opera Populaire, two fuming managers were angered by the report in the newspaper.

"Another murder!" Firmin exclaim, throwing the article down on the desk. "Another murder indeed and this time Carla no doubt…" Andre said.  
Carla was one of the few actresses they had and hearing about her death was another lost on their Opera. Another actress's dead and this was the seventh one!

So far things had not been going as they had hoped. Far too many of their original actors and actresses have left the Opera, calling it quits after the fall of the chandelier. Carlotta being one of them to leave due to the murder of Piangi. And the long disappearance of Miss Christine Daae, unknown whether she was alive or not and as well as the Phantom's.

Being the two managers of the Opera, they would not give up so easily. They would try and find ways to bring the Opera back to its full glory and have full houses once more.

But it had proven difficult to the task at hand the next few weeks and all seem lost until Madam Giry came in with a letter, addressed to them.

No name was on it, instead the manila envelope was sealed with a blood red skull. Both Firim and Andre ripped the letter open and read the contents of the message from, dare they say it, the Opera Ghost.

_Fondest greeting to you all!_

_It seems you, my managers are having a bit of trouble._

"A bit! He calls having no actors or props a bit!" Andre exclaimed but he and Firmin continued to read.

_Finding replacements, which should have been done long ago, are now difficult at hand for you mousiers._

_Also you seem unaware that Miss Daae is safe and willing to return._

Both men looked at one another. "She's alive!"

_She will sing for you once more, but next time listen more carefully for what I am to ask._

_Mousier Changy is willing to pay to help rebuild what's been lost to this fine stage._

_Bringing this back to its full glory shall be done if you keep box five open and pay for my salary._

_I am looking forward to working once again in my Opera and hearing my beloved Angel sing again in the spotlight once more._

_O.G._

Both Firmin and Andre stared at one another, lost at words for the first time then turn to stare at Madam Giry.

"The Opera Ghost requires that you will tell me your answer whether you want to agree or not, this Opera is still his and his alone. Without you're your Opera will never be as it once was before. That is what he told me…"

It didn't take more than ten seconds to start telling Giry in rush words, "Yes! Yes! Please tell him we accept." And forced her out of the office with urgency to tell their ghost to help.

Desperate time called for desperate measure, they thought.

Even if they were willing to work under partnership with…the Phantom.

Now after three months, thanks to the well funds of Mousier Raoul Changy, the return of their prima donna, their Opera was back in shape and running with new actors, props, etc. brought back to its fine glory once more, thanks to the phantom.

But though it seem all too well, it seem bad luck had followed in its wake.

"This is the worst thing to happen to us." Andre said taking a seat in his chair. "I think working in the garage business was better."

"Scrap metal." Firmin said as he took the other chair, waiting to be occupied and he and Andre said, in solemn tone.

"This is quite a disaster on us. What else can go wrong?"

"MOUSIER ANDRE! MOUSIER FIRMIN!" The two managers recognized the shrill tone as the door opened and Carlotta step into their office.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the dressing room, Christine and Meg were both talking after having a long session of practice under Madam Giry's strict watch. 

"Well I just glad to be back here, I mean imagine never to dance on the stage again." Meg said. Christine nodded, "But there are plenty of Operas and better paying too that would love to have you."

"But not without you Christine. No matter which Opera I'm in, I always felt more joy and happiness dancing along to your singing."

"Well I suppose you would have been lonely without me then these last eight months?" Christine said as she took her brush and brushed her long dark curls. God she had missed the Opera, the actors she knew, Madam Giry, Meg. Erik had kept well to his promise, bringing her back to this place; it was their home in truth, hers and Erik's. It was good to be back.

"So tell me?"

"Tell what?" Christine pretty much knew what Meg was asking and wasn't planning to tell her of it…yet.

"Tell me what happened back in the Phantom's lair? When the mob got there you and the Phantom disappeared and Raoul said to the mob that the Phantom was dead. Mostly everyone believed the rumor."

"Oh please…" Christine said while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Don't believe that, I mean you wouldn't just believe what Raoul said to you about—"

"I didn't say _I_ believed it, I only said that only _some _did, meaning _I_ was not one of _them_. But everyone checked that lair of his and found no trace of the Phantom or You. Everyone thought you might have died or something."

"Well I guess my disappearance seem to have cause a commotion for everyone then." Christine said, finished brushing her hair and laying the brush down on the dresser.

"So tell me what happened with you and…. the phantom." Christine turned and stared at her friend. Her friend wasn't going to leave her alone until she told. She sighed then fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

The ring, Erik's ring was a strong symbol of his love to her and her acceptance.

"Well it happened when Raoul had been coming to my rescue and Erik had him tied in his Punjab lasso. You remember those stories that Buquet and your mother told?"

"Yes that's why she always said, 'to keep your hand at the level of your eye'." She held up her hand towards her face and Christine nodded.

"Yes, and you see I was left with two choices, chose Erik and let Raoul live or let him die…"

She heard Meg gasped and said, "What happened? What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do, it was left to me to chose whether I choose Erik or Raoul. Somehow my feelings were confused and I was at a standing point of a double-edge sword." She recalled the night vividly when he had demanded her choice. The point of no return…

_

* * *

"You try my patient—make your choice." She stared at Erik, her once teacher, her friend, angel…now turn Demon right before her eyes as he held Raoul's life in the noose. What was she to do, was it her fault that this happened to Raoul, to herself, to Erik? _

_Erik…_

_He was only a man, a man deemed as a monster because of society's way to judge one because of his face. _

_Was it wrong to think that being born with the face of a demon could not make him an angel in ways of his music? The way it's cruelty leak inside his soul, consuming and turning him into what he was thought of. _

_Christine saw that he did not deserve this kind of torture. _

_Not a monster, but a man, she thought. He was different and he was unique with his gift. If only people had saw that beyond his face, if only she had…_

_He had given her love, his music and her payment to him was she hadn't returned her love to him. She stared at the two. She loved Raoul, her friend, her lover, her fiancé but somehow she felt some feeling towards Erik as well. Could she love him? __Him the Phantom, nay, her Angel of Music._

_There was only one way to find out…_

"_Pitiful creature of darkness….what kind of life have you known…?" She sang out to him, singing with all her heart as she walked over towards him, standing until she was close to him to hear her say, "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against him. He was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss as she felt him being gentle and loving. When she broke away, she realized the truth: She loved him, only him. _

_Her phantom… _

_Her Angel of Music…_

_Her Erik._

* * *

"So it took just one kiss to make you realize who you wanted to be with?" Meg asked. 

"Yes Meg it did, and I can assure you that I didn't realize that all that time I had been unable to ensure my feelings and that my love truly belong with Erik." A sudden knock at the door brought their attention and Madam Giry came into the room.

"Meg, it's time for to practice. All the other dancers are on stage now." She said, shooing Meg from the room. Before she left, she turned to Christine, "And I believe that you have lessons as well. Don't worry your teacher informed me, he will be arriving soon." And closed the door.

Christine smiled. She knew whom Giry was implying and she would wait here for him to arrive.

* * *

Meg Giry and her mother rushed to the stage where the others were waiting. But someone else was there too. "Raoul!" Meg cried in surprised at seeing the vicomte and her lover waiting. "Hello Meg." He said giving her a smile and a kiss on her hand, then took note that Madam Giry was there, "Evening Madam, I see productions going well." 

"Yes, hopefully as long as these dancers can stay in line." Giry scoffed as the girls were all talking in a group instead of stretching their legs for practice. Raoul nodded, "I'm sure Meg can keep them in line although she would dance much better than the whole flock put together."

"RAOUL!" Meg said, pretending to be modest but failing. She and Raoul have been together for the last six months since Christine and the Phantom's disappearance.

At first Meg had only been trying to comfort the Vicomte with his loss, but soon emotions started to bubble within the two, fluttering butterflies in their stomachs every time they saw it each and next thing she knew, Raoul was giving her roses and complimenting her on her dancing. When Raoul smiled at her, Madam Giry hit her cane down on the group, demanding the dancers to get in their place.  
"Go and take your place Meg." Meg left before smiling at him and then standing in line with the other dancers. When Raoul saw her leave, he kept his eyes watching her and then turn to Madam Giry.

"I glad Meg's dancing is spectacular and that's she always here well." Madam Giry noticed that he was trying to tell her something but she followed what he said, "I agree I make certain my daughter always kept her pose and number in step to make certain she follows."

"And comes home safely too I hope…" Now Madam Giry was finding out what it was that he was so afraid to speak of.

"Another murder mousier?"

He nodded, "Oui. Happened around after midnight. The body was found in the alley…" He trailed on his words. Giry's grip on her staff made her knuckles white.

"W-was she the same as the others?" Her voice lightly quivering. She knew that another victim of their Opera house was gone and she found that was why all the girls were shaking and gossiping so quickly.

Again he did not wish to look at her, only at Meg, watching as she stretched her legs in the air and doing a light twirl.

"Oui, the throat cut and strangely no blood." He then turned to her this time, worry in his eyes. "Madam, I want you to promise that you will keep an eye on your daughter and Christine if possible if they dare to leave their homes at night. The murderer is still at large now and we aren't certain whether this man is even a man at all…" He said, whispering the last line to her, before he heard his name being called by none other, the two managers. "Promise me to keep an eye and also tell Erik to be careful."

"Oui mousier, I will tell Erik and Christin—"

"No don't! Don't tell Meg or Christine, it is best not to give them anymore fright than what this man is!" He said as he went to go talk to the two managers. He turned and looked at her, his eyes begging promise. She nodded.

She wouldn't tell Meg or Christine, but tell Erik and make certain he watch over his love. Both these men would be willing to protect the one they loved most and risk their own lives doing so. She turned and stared right at her daughter dancing with the others, Raoul's words repeating the very last thing about the murderer.

_We aren't certain whether this man is even a man at all…_

Not even a man if it drank blood…

"Not a man, but something worse than one to imagine…" She said silently as she made the sign of the cross over her breast and then went to go instruct her students.


End file.
